


摘星奇缘

by miyukiyao



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyukiyao/pseuds/miyukiyao





	摘星奇缘

 

**初遇**

　　伦敦西边的小镇诺丁山，因为10多年的一部“男版灰姑娘”电影闻名于世，游客络绎不绝。而这几天到访这里的游客是非常幸运的，因为好莱坞超一线明星John Reese先生正在这里拍戏。

　　什么？你问John Reese先生是谁？他是投资保证，他是票房春药，只要有他出演的电影，无论占多少戏份，他热情的影迷一定会相约到电影院观看，甚至为了看他出现的几分钟，多次购票。他的最新电影《萨凡纳》刚刚上映，记得一定要去看哦！

　　所以说，如果这几天在诺丁山，你听到尖叫、狂笑，看到有人大哭，甚至晕倒，一定不要觉得奇怪，他们绝对不是疯了，只是看到心目中的偶像。你瞧，John Reese先生就是这样富有魅力。

　　Reese先生今天的戏份不多，早早拍完收工，也不算太累，一时心血来潮，打算自己走回酒店。说实在的，五分钟之后他就后悔这个决定了，因为他才走了不到100英尺就被人认出来了，天知道他们是怎么认出变装过的自己的（如果有人把戴棒球帽也称为变装的话）。

　　Reese先生一边朝影迷微笑、招手，一边努力向前挪动，期望自己在更多人到来之前可以离开。　

　　这个时候，街边的店里突然传来一阵骚动，一个年轻人背着一个挎包从一家店里飞奔出来，后面跟着一个看起来腿脚有些不便的中年人，叫着，“站住，把书放下。”

　　Reese先生只用了一秒就明白了怎么回事，一边指着那个年轻人对影迷说，“快帮忙抓住那个贼。”一边朝着那个年轻人跑过去。

　　事实证明人多力量大，那个年轻人还没有跑到街角，就被捉住了。

　　腿脚有些不方面的中年人走过来，从挎包里拿出一本有些破旧的书看了看，对年轻人说“《It Can't Happen Here》，初版，你的眼光还不错。”

　　年轻人的脑涨地通红，“对不起，我……我实在太喜欢这本书了，我已经在攒钱了，但是……我听说来不及了。”

　　“来不及？从来没有说过要卖这本书。”

　　“前天我来的时候，你不在，帮你看店的那位先生说的。我很着急，所以……”年轻人的声音越来越轻，显然也明白自己的行为非常不对。

　　中年人似乎很意外，“恩，前天帮我看店的……那位先生……他，他弄错了。我保证如果有人要买这本书的话，我会先联系你。你可以把你的联系方式留给我。”

　　本来以为是一件劫案，但却出现了出人意料的转折，围观的影迷们准备散去的时候才发现，他们的偶像似乎不见了。

　　消失的John Reese先生其实只是在知道中年人不打算追究之后，闪身进入了中年人的书店。

　　这间叫“Finch Books”的书店在Holland Park Ave上只有一间特别小的店面，小到如果走地太急一定会错过。

　　但是进入书店之后，内部却并不像Reese先生想象的那样小。书店有三面从房顶到地板的大书墙，或许是为了方便存取书，在不影响人站立的高度上，还有一圈小小的回廊，只容一人走动，木色也有些陈旧。大概是因为这里只有书，连用来充当柜台的桌子看上去只是把书架横放，因此站在里面会让人忽略这里的小，而去注意书籍的多。

　　门铃响动，刚刚的中年人回到店里，看到Reese先生似乎有些吃惊，Reese先生连忙伸手做了一个“嘘”的动作，中年人了然一笑，朝他伸出手去，“欢迎光临，Mr.Reese。我是这家书店的老板，Harold Finch。”

　　Finch先生看起来四十多岁，一双金丝边眼镜服帖地架在鼻梁上，身上穿着非常正式的三件套西装，好像根本感觉不到天气的炎热。Reese先生惊讶于这样一个仿佛应该生活在书里的人居然认识自己，因此忘记伸出手去握手。仿佛看出他心中所想，Finch先生有些自嘲地一笑，将手收回，说“想不认识你可是非常困难的，毕竟你的海报被放大好多倍帖在旅游巴士上，天天从这条街上经过。”

　　看到Finch先生的举动，Reese先生才惊觉自己的失礼，连忙把手伸出去，笑着说，“你好，Finch，我是John Reese,你可以叫我John。”

　　“你好，Mr.Reese。”Finch先生坚持自己的称呼，重新伸出手，与Reese先生握了握“希望你喜欢我的书店。”

　　Reese先生也不勉强，他感受了一下Finch先生略带些薄茧的手，“说实话，我很吃惊，从外面看起来，我觉得里面会非常小，没想到……”

　　“第一次来的人，都会有些吃惊。”Finch先生似乎对Reese先生的评价很高兴，“不过其实并没有什么大不了的，只是充分利用了空间，和一点点视觉上的错觉。”

　　“非常了不起。”Reese先生由衷赞叹。

　　“非常感谢您的赞美。”Finch先生说，“我这里主要经营一些古董书和精装本。虽然世人的生活节奏越来越快，我还是希望大家偶尔可以停下来，享受一下生活。”

　　“我非常赞同这个说法。”Reese先生深有感触，“我从前也经常被工作压地喘不过气来，现在年纪大一点了，才明白工作并不是生活的全部。所以我现在一年只拍一两部电影，用更多地时间享受生活。”

　　生活圈子完全不同的两个人，却意外地投契，于Reese先生而言是觉得聊天无比轻松，既不像面对记者那样有所顾忌，也无须像面对影迷那样小心在意。于Finch先生而言，虽然他完全不关心八卦新闻，但也知道这个大个子的英俊男人是全世界当红的男演员。可这个人却意外地并不高高在上，反而平和地像认识了许多年的老朋友一般。

　　Finch先生甚至为Reese先生泡了一杯煎绿茶，两个人聊地忘记了时间，直到Reese先生的手机响起，才发现时间不知不觉过去了3个多小时。结束拍摄的剧组回到酒店发现Reese先生不在房间急地打电话到处找他。

　　虽然有些意犹未尽，但Reese先生还是必须离开，“今天下午我非常高兴，Finch。”

　　“我也是，和你聊天是我之前从未想过的事，Mr.Reese。”Finch先生显然也有些不尽兴，“这是我的联系方式，如果……如果你需要找一些绝版书的话，我想我可以帮你。”

　　直到目送Reese先生的背影消失在街道转角，书店的老板才发现，自己留下的似乎是家里的电话。

 

**电话**

　　Finch先生有个不靠谱的室友叫做Tao，当Finch先生有事情需要处理的时候常常会麻烦他看店。他从来弄不清楚书籍的版本，也不明白精装和平装的区别，有时候甚至会大大咧咧地把Finch先生好不容易淘来的古董书当做垃圾扔掉。Finch先生对此一直十分头痛，上一次，就是因为他搞错了书名，才会有那桩本来不应该发生的劫案。

　　不过世事就是如此奇妙，如果不是因为Tao搞错了，就不会发生劫案，那么Finch先生和Reese先生也许就会如同两根平行线一般，永远没有交集。

　　这一天，Finch先生从圣安德鲁斯大学附近的旧书市场淘书回来。他腿脚不是非常方便，虽然开车没有任何问题，但驾驶起来终究不是最灵活，因此往往所花费的时间比普通人要长一些。

　　回家之后，Finch先生首先查看了一下电话答录机，发现并没有留言，略一想，就猜到是Tao听过之后，不管三七二十一全部删除了。于是在Tao回来之后，Finch先生问，“Tao,我出去的这几天，有人给我留言吗？”

　　Tao从冰箱拿出一罐冰啤酒，打开拉环喝了一口，说“Shaw来电话，说她生日那天要你去Fusco家吃饭。”

　　Shaw是Finch先生的妹妹，大约是因为Finch先生把家里所有温文尔雅的基因都继承完了，所以Shaw在很多时候完全不像是个女孩子。她的性子急躁，喜欢用拳头解决问题。身为一个业余拳手，如果有必要的话，完全可以一个人干倒10多个男人。所以诺丁山的人都知道，一定不要被Shaw看见自己做了什么不恰当的事情，万一被看到了，一定要立刻停止，马上道歉，不然就等着在床上躺三个月吧！

　　而Fusco是小镇上的警察，离了婚，儿子跟着他。Finch先生一直不明白Shaw是看上了Fusco的哪点，毕竟Fusco长相一般，身材没有，自己的妹妹虽然暴力了一点，但追求者还是有一大把的，哪一个都不会比Fusco差。当然，Finch先生从来没有考虑过Fusco是不是喜欢妹妹，因为在这件事情上，Fusco是完全没有任何发言权的。

　　哪怕已经打算在生日的时候去人家家里吃饭了，但是Shaw却从来没有承认过自己是在和Fusco恋爱，Finch先生对这个妹妹无比头痛，但也十分疼爱。想到明天就是Shaw的生日，而自己似乎还没有准备礼物，Finch先生觉得自己的头变成了两个大。

　　而喝完一罐啤酒的Tao又好像想起什么一样，说“说起来，你走的那天，有一个叫John的人给你来电话，让你给他住的酒店回电。”

　　听到有一个叫的John人留言，Finch先生就知道一定是John Reese先生了，“哪家酒店？”

　　Tao满不在乎地说，“三天前的事情了，你让我想想。对了，你什么时候认识一个叫John的？是上次要买《The Ghost of The Machine》那个John?”

　　“那本书叫《The Ghost in The Machine》，还有，想买那本书的人叫做Jen。”Finch先生对这个不靠谱的室友有些无奈，“到底是哪家酒店？”

　　“恩，就是那个很高档的酒店，叫Protobell还是Photobell啥的。”Tao不是非常确定。

　　“The Portobello Hotel是吗？”Finch先生已经可以确定是哪家了。

　　“对对对。就是这家。”Tao继续唧唧歪歪，“听起来就很高级，你什么时候认识这么有钱的人啦？”

　　不理会室友的聒噪，Finch先生转身去给Reese先生回电话。

 

　　Reese先生接到电话的时候还是很吃惊的，毕竟从自己打电话过去到现在已经有三天时间了。其实说起来，也没有什么大事，只是觉得上次在书店聊地不尽兴，因此希望可以约个时间再聊聊天。那天接电话的人明显不是Finch先生，虽然说只见过一次，但Reese先生敢发誓，自己可以认出Finch先生的声音，以及他说话的腔调。Finch先生是个非常老派的男人，他在大热天依然穿着正装，坚持称呼他Mr.Reese，说话彬彬有礼，用词典雅，而那个接电话的人却咋咋呼呼，Reese先生认为自己一定是拨错号码了。

　　“不好意思，请问这里是Finch Books吗？”虽然万分怀疑，但Reese先生还是决定问清楚。

　　“不是。”电话那头传来干脆的否定。

　　果然如此啊，Reese先生在心中说。“那真是不好意思，我想我可能打错电话了。”

　　“虽然这里不是Finch Books，但Finch住在这里哟！”电话那头的声音懒洋洋的。

　　Reese先生的心情瞬间愉悦了起来，“这是Finch家的电话号码？Finch在吗？”

　　“不在。”回答干脆到有些无礼。

　　“那可以麻烦你替我传个话吗？”Reese先生却不以为忤。

　　“传话？好吧，你说！”电话那头似乎有些不耐烦了。

　　“我是John，我住在The Portobello Hotel323房间，麻烦他给我回个电话。”

　　“好，我知道了。”说完，电话就被挂断了。

　　自从那个电话之后三天，Reese先生都在等回电，他几乎都以为Finch先生不会给他回电话了。

 

　　“Mr.Reese，我很抱歉，这么晚才给你回电。”

　　“你是不愿意和我联系吗？”明明是想说不要紧的，不知怎么冲口而出的话却带着抱怨。

　　“……”对方似乎不知道应该怎么回答，“不是的。我……”

　　“不好意思，我今天拍戏有些累，心情不太好，请别介意。”Reese先生决定撒一个小谎，他也不知道为什么,就是不想给Finch先生留下不好的印象。

　　“啊，没有关系。”那边顿了顿，说“虽然听起来像是借口，但其实我刚刚从圣安德鲁斯大学回来。”

　　Reese先生觉得心里堵着的那团棉花彻底消失了，“我相信，这并不是借口，”他的口气轻松起来，说“我的戏基本拍完了，剩下的要等导演把之前拍的过一遍之后，再补几个镜头，也或许不用补。”

　　“嗯！”虽然不是特别明白拍戏的流程，但Finch先生还是听懂了Reese先生的意思，“那你可以好好放松一下。”

　　和聪明人说话真是愉快，“是的，事实上，如果你方便的话，我想麻烦你明天来酒店一趟，我接受完几个访问之后，想请你带我在附近转转。”

　　想到明天就是Shaw的生日，Finch先生犹豫了一下，不过他觉得白天做Reese先生的导游应该不会影响到晚上吃饭，于是答应道，“好的，没问题。”

　　“那么，Finch，明天见。”

　　“明天见，Mr.Reese。”

**再会**

　　Finch先生去酒店之前，还是决定到书店旁边的甜品店买了一盒甜甜圈。一方面身为一个老派的人，不管什么原因，上门做客都不能允许自己空手。最重要的是，他记得遇到Reese先生那天，他给Reese先生泡煎绿茶，顺便把早上当成早餐却没吃完的半个甜甜圈一起拿到柜台上，Reese先生看到甜甜圈的瞬间咽了一大口口水。高个子男人的侧脸非常好看，脸上的线条在透进店里的夕阳照射下，显地异常柔和，又好像是镀了一层金。也许他不是Finch先生见过最好看的人，但一定是最有魅力的。等Finch先生回过神来，他发现自己已经在The Portobello Hotel的大堂了，自己居然想了Reese先生一路，Finch先生拒绝承认这个事实，他认为这只是因为他对Reese先生想吃甜甜圈的表情印象太过深刻了。

　　走到前台，他对酒店的服务生说，“你好，我来找Reese先生，John Reese。”

　　酒店服务生看了看他，面无表情地指着大堂的一角，“今天有许多人来找Reese先生，你去那里吧！他的经纪人会安排的。”

　　Finch先生一边走，一边感叹于Reese先生日常生活的忙碌，真不愧是好莱坞超一线的当红明星呢！

　　“您好，我来找Reese先生。”Finch先生打量着被称为是经纪人的女性，看起来40岁左右，穿着深色的职业套装，披肩的长发一丝不乱，看起来非常专业。

　　女性用非常公式化地语气说，“你好，我叫Zoe，是Reese先生的经纪人，你是哪个杂志社的？”

　　杂……杂志社？Finch先生觉得这其中可能有什么误会，“我并不是来采访Reese先生的。我是……”

　　“来采访剧组一样也要登记。”Zoe看了他一眼，虽然并没有说明，但眼神中有些不耐，“而且采访剧组的话也一定不会漏掉Reese先生，一样要排队。”

　　Finch先生意识到如果今天想要见到Reese先生的话，大约一定要通过经济人Zoe小姐，他看了眼Zoe小姐背后的杂志架，灵机一动，说“我来自《The Machine》杂志社，我叫Harold Wren。”

　　“《The Machine》？科技杂志为什么来采访电影？”Zoe非常奇怪。

　　“恩……”Finch先生随口说，“当今世界，科技飞速发展，任何事情都缺少不了科技的参与。以电影来说，科技给电影带来了……”

　　“停!”Zoe打断他，“我知道了，你坐在这里稍等一下，下一个就轮到你了。”

　　Finch先生依言坐了下来。这时候又有一个记者模样的人来找Zoe，Zoe同刚才一样登记了杂志社和记者姓名，记者就在Finch先生身边的沙发上坐了下来。

　　“嗨！你也是来采访Reese先生的？”记者主动搭讪。

　　“恩……算是吧！”Finch先生含糊地回答。

　　记者看到Finch先生带的甜甜圈盒子，“你居然还带着甜甜圈，真是别出心裁，Reese先生喜欢吃甜甜圈吗？”记者一脸八卦。

　　Finch先生其实并不知道Reese先生是不是喜欢吃，他不想随意与不认识的人谈论这个话题，“不不不，事实上，我阿姨就住在这附近，我打算等下去拜访她。”

　　说话间，Zoe站起来，与刚从电梯出来的一位黑人女性打了个招呼，然后指着Finch先生对黑人女性身边的高大男子说，“下面是这位，The Machine杂志社的Wren先生。”然后又对Finch先生说，“这是Reese先生的保镖，他会带你去采访的房间，你有5分钟采访时间。”

　　Finch先生在心里嘀咕，5分钟时间不知道记者能采访多少内容，万一版面留多了，岂不是要写些随便臆想的内容了。但他还是跟着高大男人上了电梯，电梯停在5楼，高大男人带着他来到一间小会客厅

　　Finch先生提着他的甜甜圈进了房间，房间里的Reese先生不同于上次见到的休闲，而是穿着一身笔挺的西装，西装剪裁合体，格外修身。没有打领带，黑色的衬衫扣子解开两颗，看起来非常帅气。

　　看到进来的Finch先生，Reese先生很高兴，说“你来了，”他从椅子上站起来迎接，看见Finch先生带的甜甜圈，问“这是给我的吗？”

　　Finch先生觉得这样的Reese先生和甜甜圈看起来有些不搭调，认为想到送甜甜圈的自己简直蠢爆了。但他还是把甜甜圈递给Reese先生，说，“是的，Mr.Reese。这是给你的。”

　　Reese先生接过甜甜圈，说“太好了。我的下一份工作，要演基督山伯爵，你知道他在牢里关了很久，所以导演要求我节食，我已经很久没碰过甜食了。”

　　看着Reese先生的反应，Finch先生觉得安心了，同时也认为Reese先生真是一位非常体贴的绅士，“你喜欢就好。”

　　“我非常喜欢。不过……”Reese先生压低声音说，“不要让Zoe知道，不然她一定会没收的。”两人一起大笑起来。

　　这时候，会客室的门被推开了，一个秃顶的男人走进来，他看了眼Finch先生，说“不用在意我，你继续采访。”

　　Finch先生其实完全不知道Reese先生目前在拍的是什么电影，只能假装自己真的是一个科技杂志的记者，问“Mr.Reese，您觉得在您的这部电影中，是否能够再多融入一些科技因素呢？”

　　Reese先生听到提问，看了进来的秃顶男人一眼，忍着笑回答，“真抱歉，我拍下部电影的时候会向我的导演提议的。这部电影的话，毕竟是说一个在荒野求生的故事，我想和科技没有太大的关系。”

　　Reese先生话音刚落，传来敲门声，Reese先生的保镖推门进来，对Finch先生说，“时间到了。”

　　Finch先生只好跟着他离开，他觉得自己刚刚提的问题太蠢了，那个房间里的秃顶男人完全是在用鄙视的眼光看他。

　　回到大堂，Finch先生准备离开去给Shaw买礼物，，没想到Zoe却又让人带他去采访剧组的其他人员。等到Finch先生硬着头皮，东拉西扯，终于把所有人都采访完的时候，已经是傍晚了。中午的时候Zoe非常体贴地让人带了个汉堡给他，虽然他对芝士汉堡完全没有任何兴趣，但那也总比饿肚子强。看看时间，Finch先生觉得自己浪费了一天的时间，他再次感叹这大约是他有生以来做过的最蠢的事情，想到还要到Fusco那里去给妹妹过生日，他决定和Zoe说一声，然后离开。没想到，Zoe却说Reese先生要见他，叫人把他带去Reese先生的房间。

　　此时的Reese先生已经脱下了西装，打过发胶的头发有些凌乱，看起来有些许疲敝。他伸直两条大长腿，靠坐在沙发上。看到Finch先生进来，他笑了笑，露出一排整齐而又洁白的牙齿，问“没想到会忙到这么晚。你有空吗？我请你吃晚饭。”

　　Finch先生也朝Reese先生笑了笑，说“谢谢你的邀请。不过很不巧，今晚我妹妹过生日，我答应了要和她吃饭。”

　　Reese先生挑了挑眉毛，笑着说，“没关系，我可以和你一起去，如果你不介意的话。”

　　Finch先生没想到Reese先生会有这样的提议，犹豫了一下，还是答应道，“如果你不觉得麻烦的话，Mr.Reese。”

 

**生日**

　　Finch先生和Reese先生请酒店帮忙叫了一辆出租车，把目的地的地址告诉司机后，Finch先生就不说话了，看起来心事重重的。

　　Reese先生发现后问，“Finch，你怎么了？”

　　“我没有准备生日礼物。”Finch说，“Shaw，就是我妹妹，她……”Finch先生斟酌着用词，“可能会比较介意这一点。”　

　　虽然Finch先生的用词很小心，但Reese先生还是明白，Finch先生必定非常疼爱他的妹妹，而他妹妹也一定非常重视和哥哥的感情。所以Finch先生才会因为没有准备礼物而忧心忡忡。再回想了一下今天Finch先生一天的经历，Reese先生更加觉得自己对此负有不可推卸的责任。于是说，“没问题的，Finch，这不是个大问题。”

　　车子很快就到了目的地，事实上Fusco的家离开Finch先生的家和书店都不算特别远。

　　Reese先生看着家门口挂着的门牌上的Fusco’s Home，说，“你妹妹已经结婚啦！”

　　“并没有，这里是她朋友家。”Finch先生连忙解释，毕竟到目前为止，Shaw依然没有承认和Fusco在谈恋爱。他担心万一Reese先生没有搞清楚状况，会和Shaw闹地不愉快，又解释道，“Fusco是我们的朋友，相比起来，这里更加适合办一个小小的生日PARTY。他们……至少Shaw从来没有承认过是在谈恋爱。”

　　Reese先生点点头，“我明白了。”对Finch先生如此不厌其烦地向他解释觉得很满意。

　　说完，Finch先生敲了敲门。来开门的是Fusco，他看着Finch说，“都到了，就等你了，进来吧！”门口的灯光有些昏暗，他知道Finch先生似乎是带了个人，但没有看清楚脸，“你还带了个朋友？你的顾客吗？”

　　Finch先生和Reese先生进屋后，跟着Fusco来到后院。看起来，应该是在烧烤，人不算特别多，有二十个左右，大家三三两两的聊天、吃东西、喝饮料，似乎没人注意到这边的情况。

　　“嘿，最后一个人也到了，他还带了一个朋友。”Fusco大声说，希望可以引起大家的注意力。他成功了，所有人都朝他这边看，似乎都受到了不小的惊吓。

　　Fusco十分不解，说，“你们怎么啦？都见鬼啦？这是Harold,Shaw的哥哥。他还带来一个朋友……”边说他边回头，然后他就看到了Reese先生。当然，他认出了Reese先生，然后他尖叫起来，“天啊！！！！！你是Reese，那个John Reese。”仿佛还不过瘾似的，他又朝院子里的人喊，“快看！！！John Reese！！我的上帝，John Reese在我的后院！！”

　　Finch先生觉得Fusco有些失态，他抱歉地说，“Mr.Reese,很抱歉，他太激动了。”

　　Reese先生却对这些都习以为常了，他耸了耸肩膀说，“没关系，我不介意。”

　　这个时候，大家似乎终于回过神来，纷纷围了上来。

　　Reese先生非常随和地打招呼，“大家好，我是John Reese。”

　　这个时候Shaw也走上来，“所以，你真的是那个John Reese?”

　　对这样愚蠢的问题，Finch先生有种捂脸的冲动，他真不想承认这个人是他妹妹，但他还是说，“Mr.Reese,这就是我妹妹Shaw。”

　　Reese先生彬彬有礼地握住Shaw的手，非常有礼貌地吻了一下，然后说，“你好，Shaw小姐，你哥哥说今天是你的生日，所以我就来了，为你庆祝生日。如你所见，我就是那个John Reese，如假包换。”

　　Shaw好像被Reese先生的吻手礼弄呆了，隔了五秒钟才反应过来，抱着Finch先生又笑又跳，“天啊！！Harold，你居然请了John Reese为我过生日，这是我收到的最好的生日礼物。”然后她又拿出手机，“你们谁帮我和Reese先生合个影，我要发到推特上去！！快点！！”

　　Finch先生再次有捂脸的冲动，他偷偷看了下Reese先生的脸色，似乎也很高兴，完全没有生气的样子，他才放下心来。

　　Shaw的生日PARTY因为Reese先生的到来，气氛格外热烈，大家都喜欢这个惊喜，连带着大家对平时看起来似乎有些不好接近的Finch先生也热情起来，PARTY一直到午夜时分还没有结束。

　　　Finch先生因为被灌了几杯啤酒，有些微醺，决定先回去。Reese先生不放心地说，“我送你回家吧！”　

　　考虑到自己的状况，Finch先生答应了。和还在狂欢的人打了个招呼，两个人就离开了Fusco家，他们决定散步回去，这样Finch先生也能顺便醒醒酒。

　　这个时节是玫瑰花的花期，一路上都可以闻到玫瑰花幽幽的花香，空气里似乎不知不觉散发出甜蜜的气息。走过一个转角的时候，Finch先生和Reese先生发现了一个小花园。花园里种满了各色的玫瑰花，护栏和供人休息的长椅则充满了维多利亚风情，天上的月光更给花园增添了一丝朦胧的美感。在午夜十分，看到如此漂亮的花园，散步的两个人都非常高兴。

　　Reese先生看到Finch先生的脸上露出温柔的表情，不由心中一动，提议道，“我们去花园里坐一会吧！”

　　“这是私人花园。”住在附近的Finch先生却知道这个花园并不是公共的。

　　“你就这么守规矩吗？Finch。”Reese先生问。

　　“是的，Mr.Reese。而且你看，我的腿也不是很方便。”Finch回答，“你看这里的铁门锁着呢！”

　　“有什么关系”Reese先生说完，大长腿一伸，跨过对他来说显得低矮的护栏，然后把铁门打开，邀请道，“请进，守规矩的Harold Finch。”

　　Finch先生有些无奈地走进花园里，和Reese先生一起沿着花园的小径散步。　

　　其实严格意义上来说，这里的环境和气氛都是非常好的，但Finch先生就是觉得有些尴尬。可到底尴尬在哪里，他又说不出来。

　　Reese先生也觉得有点尴尬，与Finch先生不同，他很清楚地知道尴尬在哪里，这样的环境对两个大男人来说，有些太过浪漫了，但Reese先生却不想结束。

　　路过一张长椅的时候，Reese先生说，“Finch，我们坐下来休息一下吧！”

　　“好的，Mr.Reese。”Finch先生答应了，他确实走地有些累了，所以忽略了两个男人一起坐在开满玫瑰花而又夜色朦胧的小花园的长椅上，有多么怪异。

　　月亮悄悄地从云朵里钻了出来，小花园瞬间就洒上了一层银色的光，两个人谁都没有说话，他们都不想破坏这静谧的气氛，只是静静地坐着，任玫瑰花的香气染满全身。

 

**纠结**

　　自从Shaw生日之后，敏感的Finch先生就觉得他和Reese先生之间似乎有些不一样了，虽然他说不出来不一样在哪里。

　　Reese先生经常会来找他，有时候是请他带着自己在小镇上随意转转，推荐一些风景优美的景点或者好吃的餐馆；有时候则会请Finch先生去看电影，美其名曰是Finch先生为自己做导游的谢礼。　

　　Finch先生是一个博学多才的人，而Reese先生的演员生涯也让他有机会接触各式各样的事、形形色色的人、特色各异的风景，所以两个人格外聊地来。有一次聊到意大利的时候，Finch先生提到罗马的Giorgio de Chirico博物馆，Reese先生其实对绘画并没有太多研究，但之前他曾经拍摄过一部讲述幻觉艺术的文艺片，所以对这位形而上学画派的代表人物也略有了解，所以两人聊地还算投契。

　　Reese先生觉得自己越来越看不透Finch先生了，他看起来普普通通，有一条腿不太方便，可能比现在的许多人更加老派一点，不过以他的年纪来说，这也并没有多少奇怪。但是Reese先生敢说，在他认识的那么多人中，包括那些所谓的学者，没有一个比Finch先生的谈吐更优雅，学识更渊博。Reese先生甚至猜测过Finch先生身上也许有贵族血统，或者干脆就是一个贵族，毕竟这里是英国，这是他所能想到，唯一一个他认为适合Finch先生的身份。

　　人就是这样，越是好奇，就越会止不住去想，就越是希望能够更多地去了解。Reese先生就是这样，他觉得自己再这么下去可能会疯，因为现在他不管干什么，都会联想到Finch先生。更要命的是，他不太能够肯定Finch先生的想法。Finch先生待他非常有礼貌，对于他的请求和邀约也从来没有拒绝过，但Reese先生始终无法肯定，到底是这是因为自己是特别的，还是Finch先生对所有人都是这样，只是他的个性使然。其实Reese先生这个时候还没有意识到，他到底为什么会对“自己对Finch来说，是否特别”这个问题那么在意。　

　　这一天，Reese先生又邀请Finch先生看电影，这段日子，Reese先生已经摸清了Finch先生在电影上的喜好。虽然Reese先生十分肯定即使自己邀请Finch先生去看那些三流的好莱坞动作片他也不会拒绝，但他知道Finch先生最喜欢看的还是法国、意大利或者英国的文艺片。今天看的这部片子，Reese先生曾经在Finch先生家里的CD架上看到过DVD，那张碟片看起来非常干净，上面一丝灰尘都没有，想来应该是经常被人拿出来的，所以Reese先生猜测，Finch先生应该是非常喜欢这部片子的。听说附近的电影院要放一系列怀旧的文艺片，Reese先生就立刻留上了心，第一时间买好电影票。果然，Finch先生听到是看这部电影，毫不犹豫地答应了，甚至与一位已经约好的书商打电话，请求修改见面时间。Reese先生第一次觉得他从前演了这么多警察和侦探，还是有些用处的。

　　看完电影，已经是晚上9点多了，两人一边散步，一边交谈对影片的看法，不知不觉已经快到Reese先生住的The Portobello Hotel了。Reese先生并不希望谈话就这样结束，于是说，“上去坐一会儿吧！我刚刚弄到一瓶好酒，Finch。”

　　Finch先生想了想，他对自己说，走了这么长时间的路，确实需要找个地方歇歇，他的腿已经在抗议了，于是答应道，“好的，Mr.Reese。”

　　Reese先生果真有一瓶非常赞的好酒，Finch先生尝了一口，赞叹道，“哇，Valpolicella的Amarone della Valpolicella，我有很多年没有喝过了。”

　　Reese先生有些惊讶，但又觉得理所当然，“只一口，就能尝出来，Finch你真了不起。”

　　“谢谢你的恭维。”Finch先生又喝了一口，“醇厚非常，香气馥郁，虽然有些人不喜欢她带些许酸味的口感，但这正是她的独特之处。”

　　Reese再次感叹，“Finch，你真我惊讶。说实话，我总觉得你懂地特别多，知识渊博，谈吐优雅，似乎……”Reese先生不太确定应不应该说出来，“似乎，不太应该只是一家书店的老板。”

　　Finch先生一愣，有些生硬地笑道，“Mr.Reese你想太多了，我只是因为每天都和书打交道，比其他人多看几本书而已。”

　　Reese先生并不打算放弃，说，“还记得上次我们聊意大利的时候，你曾经提到过via palestro吗？我后来稍稍留意了一下，发现你的西装几乎都是在那里的成衣店定制的。”

　　Finch先生默默放下酒杯，看着Reese先生，仿佛要看透他的灵魂，气氛瞬间变地超级尴尬。Reese先生非常想要解释，自己并不是想要窥探什么，也知道自己的行为有些无礼，好吧，是非常无礼，但他管不住自己的心，无法遏制住自己想要了解Finch先生的一切的冲动。

　　“所以，你的腿……是怎么回事？”Reese先生还是问出来了，他觉得今天晚上他已经说了许多不该说的，已经不差这一句了。

　　Finch先生慢慢站起身来，“谢谢你的酒，还有今天晚上的电影，都很棒。But，Mr.Reese，I'm a private person.”说完这句话，Finch先生头也不回地离开了。

　　回家的路上，Finch先生一直在问自己，是不是自己最近和Reese先生相处地太过愉快，以至于有些时候他会毫无顾忌地说出一些不符合他书店老板这个身份的话语。似乎在Reese先生面前，他从来都没有想过要去防范什么。他也在问自己，是不是自己的纵容，才让Reese先生一步一步走进他的生活，了解他的喜好，甚至于现在，也许已经窥探到他的身份。他已经很久没有和一个人走地这样近了，而在一个月之前，他们甚至根本不认识彼此。

　　Finch先生自然是有自己的秘密的，每个人都有，区别只在于，当你已经无意识地向另一个人透露自己的秘密，甚至于已经愿意和另一个人分享它的时候，这到底意味着什么。Finch先生其实是有答案的，但是他却不是非常肯定，他依然在纠结，这到底只是因为自己最近和Reese先生接触太过频繁而产生的错觉，还是自己真的……动心了。大约只有用动心这个词才能描述自己目前的异状吧！

　　Finch先生现在在心里默默把Tao骂了三千六百遍，毕竟如果不是因为他，他也许根本就不会和Reese先生相遇，现在自己就根本需要烦恼这种问题了。但他忽略了，Reese先生并不是他认识的第一个也不是最后一个人，而和Reese一步一步走到如今，让自己陷入这个尴尬境地的人，其实正是他自己。

　　Reese先生也在纠结，他在心里把自己骂了三千六百遍，觉得是自己毁了他和Finch先生原本非常良好的关系，他太过着急了。注意，他想的居然是自己太过着急了，而不是自己不应该问出今天晚上那些失礼的问题。他觉得自己大约会有很长一段时间不受Finch先生欢迎了，而他觉得这会让他非常难熬。

 

 

**丑闻**

　　Reese先生的猜测没有错，在接下来的两个星期，Finch先生完全没有找他。一开始Reese先生是不好意思去找Finch先生，想过几天彼此没有那么尴尬了再说。再后来，他打电话到Finch先生家里，接电话的基本上都是Tao,而Tao每次都说Finch先生不在，电话留言也从来没有任何回复。Reese先生也想过去书店找Finch先生，但一方面担心自己的出现会给低调的Finch先生带来不必要的麻烦，毕竟自己所到之处基本都会有影迷跟随。最重要的是，Reese先生还没有想好见面应该说什么。道歉吗？如果Finch先生不接受怎么办？

　　Finch先生也非常矛盾，一方面每次家里来电话，如果Tao在的话，他就会让Tao接，如果确实是Reese先生打来的，那么就让Tao告诉对方他不在家。另一方面，如果电话来的时候Tao不在家，他就会把电话转到留言上，如果不是Reese先生的电话，他就会立刻回电，而所有Reese先生的留言他都会听过之后立刻删除。他想用这种方式努力消除Reese先生在自己生活中留下的深刻印记。但他也知道，这一切其实都没什么作用，Reese先生走地太快，已经彻底闯入了他的心，他将听过的留言删除不过是自欺欺人罢了。Finch先生也设想过，如果Reese先生到书店来找他的话，他应该怎么办。其实他已经暗自下定决心，如果Reese先生到书店来当面向他道歉的话，他应该会原谅他，跟他说，没关系，他不介意他的冒犯。然后他们可以向过去一样，聊聊天，逛逛街，看看电影，吃吃饭——大约算是谈恋爱吧！但Reese先生一直没有出现，甚至慢慢地连电话也没有了。

　　如果说Finch先生不失落，那一定是假的。毕竟这么多年以来，这是他第一次让人走近自己。但Finch先生是一个成年人，他仔细思考了自己的生活和Reese先生的生活，发现其实他们也许并不合适。Reese先生生活在镁光灯下，他出现在任何地方都有人追逐，而他自己，则生活在这个世界上一个毫不起眼的角落里，他不需要别人对他的关注，那对他来说甚至是一种负担。所以慢慢地，Finch先生也就开始考虑自己也许应该放下了。

　　直到一个星期四的早上，Finch先生如往常一样一边吃早餐一边读报纸。头版下方的一条新闻吸引了他的注意：特大新闻！超级男星原是街头混混，曾酗酒斗殴！！标题旁边贴着一张男人的特写照片。Finch先生看着照片上男人英俊的面庞，一瞬间心如刀绞，甚至连手上的报纸都拿不稳。

　　Finch先生深呼吸了一下，他觉得自己应该去打电话问候一下Reese先生，无论到底发生了什么，他都很难想象那个沉稳而又温柔体贴的男人会像报纸上说的那样不堪。

　　他拿起电话，翻找出酒店的电话号码，按下第一个数字的时候，门铃响了起来。如同所有爱情故事一样，这个时候按响门铃出现在主角家门口的，一定是另一个主角。

　　Finch先生打开门，他面前出现的是Reese先生略显憔悴的脸，他看起来似乎很疲敝，但看着Finch先生的目光却充满了坚定，“Hello,Finch,可以让我进去吗？”

　　“当然，Mr.Reese。”Finch先生把Reese先生让进屋，“你看起来累极了。”

　　Finch先生为Reese先生热了一杯牛奶，烤了一小块松饼，配上新鲜的蓝莓酱，“吃点东西吧！Mr.Reese。”

　　“谢谢。”Reese先生看起来胃口还不错，他吃地很香，Finch先生觉得如果这个时候Reese先生说自己其实已经一天没有吃过东西了，他一定会相信的。

　　“这个蓝莓酱真不错。”

　　Finch先生笑笑，“很高兴你喜欢。”然后他也继续吃自己的早餐。一时间房间里只剩下Finch先生偶尔翻动报纸的声音，但这样的画面却异常和谐。

　　吃完早饭，Finch先生为Reese先生泡了一杯煎绿茶。

　　“谢谢你，Finch，我有好几天没有好好休息了。”

　　“不客气，Mr.Reese，看地出来，你的脸色很不好。”

　　Reese先生看一眼餐桌上的报纸，“我想，你都知道了。”

　　“是的。”Finch先生也不打算隐瞒，“我看到了报道。”

　　“希望你没有后悔让我进门。”

　　“为什么？你并不是穷凶极恶的罪犯。”Finc先生十分肯定，“对于我的判断力，我一向很有自信。”

　　“谢谢你，Finch，真的。”Reese先生由衷地说道，“这是这几天以来，我听过的最让人高兴的话。谢谢你让我进来。”

　　Finch先生看着Reese先生，觉得自己之前关于他与自己失联原因的一系列猜测是全部错误的，“随时欢迎。”他又补充，“随时，只要你需要。”

　　Reese先生停顿了一会儿，像是在思考什么，然后说道，“关于报纸上的报道，我……”

　　Finch先生打断他，“你并不需要向我交代什么。”

　　“我坚持。”Reese先生似乎已经下定了决心，“如果说我需要向谁解释什么的话，我希望第一个听到我解释的人是你。”

　　Finch先生点了点头，示意Reese先生说下去。

　　“报纸上的报道其实并不像经纪公司对外宣传的那样，全都是假的。”Reese先生语速有些慢，像是在回忆，“我曾经有一个非常要好的女朋友，她的名字叫Jessica，我们已经准备结婚了，但是她却因为一起意外事故去世了。Jessica的死对我的打击非常大，我开始怀疑这起事故也许并非意外，而是针对另一个死者的谋杀，Jessica只是恰逢其会，因此我开始把所有时间都用在调查上。”

　　“那结果呢？”

　　“结果，这真的只是一起意外而已。但我的生活已经全毁了，我失去了工作，家人和朋友也不理解我，尤其是当我发现这真的只是一个意外的时候，我觉得自己失去了人生的目标。我开始酗酒，和街上的混混打架，希望可以借此消解我的痛苦。后来，我在酒吧喝酒的时候，被一个星探相中，他认为我的气质非常适合他们公司将要拍摄的新片的一个角色，所以一直游说我，希望我可以拍电影。我本来是不想答应的，但是后来我得知这部爱情片中，他们邀请我饰演的角色和我的遭遇非常相似，他以为自己深爱的女友车祸死亡了，但其实女友只是失去了记忆，最后他们还是相遇了。非常老土的片子对吧！但是我被这个故事打动了，因为我希望有一天Jessica也可以如片中的女主角一样可以回来。所以我答应拍摄这部片子，而这也是我踏入好莱坞的开始。”

　　Finch先生从来不知道，Reese先生还有这样一段过去，至少在一直以来的交往中，他从来都没有发现Reese先生还曾经有这样阴暗伤感的过去。他一直都是非常阳光的，让人觉得温暖而想要靠近。

　　“我……咳……”发现自己似乎有些梗咽，Finch先生连忙清了清喉咙，“我很抱歉。你其实可以不用告诉我的。”

　　“不，我希望你知道。”Reese先生说，“我希望你可以接受我的坦诚，因为我不希望自己对你有秘密，这是我单方面的决定，你不要有压力。我无意交换什么，只是希望你知道，我确实有那么一段不光彩的过去，但现在，我已经完全走出来了。”因为我遇见了你，Reese先生在心里补充。

　　“谢谢你，如此信任我。”Finch先生非常感动，“我完全明白，也可以理解你那时的感受，我……”

　　“Finch，不用着急告诉我，等你准备好。”Reese先生打断他，“其实，我想在这里住一段时间。”

　　看到Finch先生有些惊讶的眼神，Reese先生解释说，“我的酒店现在被记者围住了，我好不容易才溜出来。Zoe目前就在忙这件事，她非常专业，只要给她一点时间，就一定可以摆平。”他顿了顿，非常认真地说，“所以，我希望能够找一个清静点的地方躲避记者，一个人静一静，也准备一下我的下一部戏。”

　　Finch先生有些犹豫，他不确定如果Reese先生真的住进来，他们的关系会有什么样的改变，他不知道自己是不是能够接受这种改变。

　　看着沉默的Finch先生，Reese先生努力地让自己看起来更加疲惫和心力交瘁，“拜托了，Finch,在这里我只认识你。”

　　“好吧！Mr.Reese。”Finch先生决定顺从自己的心意。

　　“谢谢你，Finch。”Reese先生喜出望外。

　　他们两个似乎都忘记了，这间公寓还有一个住客，名字叫做Tao。

 

**殊途**

　　Tao回到家的时候，瞬间以为自己走错了。客厅的沙发上，Finch先生坐在一头看书，Reese先生坐在另一头，伸着他的大长腿，正在读什么东西，Tao猜应该是剧本。两个人都不说话，只是偶尔眼神交汇的时候会流露出一丝笑意。茶几上摆着两杯煎绿茶，还有一盘甜甜圈，其中甚至还有一只被咬了一口，却依旧大刺刺地放在那里，而那两个人好像都不在意，觉得是理所当然。

　　听到开　门声，沙发上的两人像练习了几百遍似的一起抬头，

　　“Tao,你回来啦！”Finch先生打招呼。

　　Reese先生则是打量了Tao一阵，说“你好，Tao，我是John，就是之前一直打电话来的那个John Reese。”

　　我当然知道你是John Reese,Tao默默腹诽，旅游巴士上那么大的海报，我又不是瞎子。但他还是说，“你好，Reese先生，见到你真是三生有幸。”

　　“Tao，实际上，有件事情想要跟你商量。”Finch先生还是有些不确定，“Mr.Reese他……”

　　“我来说吧！Finch。”Reese先生说，“毕竟是我提出来的。”

　　Finch看了Reese先生一眼，又看了Tao一眼，说“好吧！”

　　“是这样的，Tao。我因为一些原因，现在酒店被记者围地水泄不通。我的经纪人和公司正在帮我解决这个问题。但是我希望在那之前我可以一个人静静，所以拜托Finch，希望我可以在这里住一段时间，直到问题解决。”

　　“什么？”Tao非常惊讶，“你想一个人静静就应该在外面再找个旅馆啊！”

　　“但是我没办法保证旅馆里的人不会把消息泄露给媒体。”Reese先生一副痛心疾首的样子，“那样就和现在我被媒体困在The Portobello Hotel没什么区别了。”

　　“那你也可以租间公寓。”

　　“还是一样的问题，我觉得我的行踪无法保密。”

　　“那你住在这里，就不担心我和Finch会把你的行踪泄露给媒体吗？”

　　“我相信Finch”，Reese先生说地斩钉截铁，“至于你，Finch说他愿意相信你，所以，我也愿意相信你。”

　　Tao完全败下阵来，他觉得自己要是不同意或者泄露了Reese先生的行踪，那他就是一个十恶不赦背叛朋友信任的罪人。“OK，你可以住下来，但是，你睡哪儿？Finch房间吗？”

　　“当然不是，Mr.Reese表示他可以睡在客厅的沙发上。”Finch先生立刻否认。

　　“是的，我觉得这个沙发很舒服，而且十分宽大，我睡完全没有问题。”

　　Tao在内心默默吐槽，我觉得有问题，晚上起来上厕所我会被吓到。但是作为一个察言观色技能满点的人，Tao还是明智地选择了欢迎公寓的新成员，“欢迎你，Mr.Reese。”然后在晚上的时候，他就突然接到电话表示明天要出差，打包好行李，立刻离开了。

　　接下来的日子，过地非常平淡但又舒心。Finch先生一般会在早上去书店，中午的时候为Reese先生带午饭回来，请隔壁甜品店的店员为自己照看书店，如果有事的话可以打电话叫自己。下午只要没有约客户，他们就会一起喝下午茶，Reese先生总是会看着Finch先生带回来的各式各样的甜品流口水，但又克制自己不能多吃，有时候还会以健康为由，让Finch先生也少吃一些。然后Finch先生会去书店整理一下当天的销售情况——当然大多数时候这非常简单，因为生意并不多，然后关店，带晚饭或者是晚饭的食材回家。吃过晚饭之后，Finch先生会一边喝茶一边看书，有时候也会为Reese先生对台词。

　　与Finch先生对台词的结果出乎Reese先生的意料，“Finch，说真的，还有什么是你不会的，我觉得和你对台词充满了张力，让我能够特别容易融入到角色之中。”

　　“这并没有什么大不了的，Mr.Reese。”Finch先生说，“我有一段时间非常喜爱话剧，《基督山伯爵》又是名篇佳作，被演绎了无数次。”

　　“Finch，你真是太谦虚了，要是每个话剧迷都像你这么专业，那我们演员就要失业了。”

　　Finch先生笑了笑，没有说话，而是继续帮Reese先生对台词，Reese先生也很快就沉浸到角色中去。

　　当然，晚上睡觉的时候，Reese先生也会躺在沙发上——他并没有用Tao的房间，他们好像都刻意忽略了这一点——陷入沉思，Finch先生这样的表演才能到底是这么来的，他甚至觉得如果Finch先生愿意加入演艺圈的话，他一定会是一个非常棒的演技派，任何角色在他手上一定都会非常鲜活。

　　这样的日子一天天地过，Reese先生几乎忘记了时间，他觉得这段时间是他有生以来最为快乐的。Finch先生也觉得最近的日子非常舒心，他不需要可以去隐藏什么，也没有人要他去解释什么。他们都不会去要求自己或者对方做什么，而是顺着自己的感觉，彼此间却配合地非常好。他们也知道这样的日子是暂时的，双方在生活上的差距太大，但他们却十分有默契地不去碰触，因为他们都不希望伤害到对方，也愿意对方为了自己改变什么。

　　偶尔，在将近午夜的时候，Finch先生会提议在家里呆了几天的Reese先生外出走走，他们就会绕着Finch先生的公寓走几圈，散散步。午夜的街道十分安静，飘散着玫瑰花的香气，灯光和月色将整个街区都笼罩在雾霭之中，如果雾气浓重，经常走着走着就会看不到自己身处何方，但Reese先生从来也不担心自己会迷路，因为他的身边有Finch先生。这里附近Finch先生再熟悉不过了，即使闭着眼睛也不会走错，而这样的时候，他虽然经常看不到Finch先生，却能够听到Finch用低沉又性感的嗓音叫他的名字，“John,走这边”，“John，还有五步我们就要右转了”，“John,再走三步有台阶”。每当这个时候，Reese先生就觉得自己现在的生活宛如在梦中一般。

　　而梦终究是会醒的。

　　接到Zoe电话的时候，Reese先生正在和Finch先生一起吃晚餐。Zoe的来电只有一句话，非常符合她一贯爽利的风格，“搞定了。”然后电话被挂段，随后发来一条短消息，上面是第二天从伦敦飞往洛杉矶的航班号和起飞时间，并注明了车子去The Portobello Hotel接他的时间和司机的姓名。

　　“要走了是吗？”

　　“是的。”两个人仿佛是在讨论天气一般平和，随后，又转回了他们刚刚聊的话题。

　　第二天早上，Reese先生离开的时候，无数次在心里告诉自己，只要Finch先生开口让自己留下了，那么自己就一定会抛弃一切留下来。

　　Finch先生看着Reese先生离去的背影，无数次在心里告诉自己，Reese先生的生活是属于镁光灯的，而他则不是，他不能这样自私，让Reese先生抛弃一切留下来。

　　两条直线，在某一点交汇之后，又向着两个完全不同的方向奔去，也许再也没有交集。

 

**摘星**

　　回到洛杉矶的Reese先生在机场接受了访问，他表示不打算追究报纸的责任，理由是希望有时间休息和准备下一部戏，不想把心思放在无关紧要的事情上，同时呼吁大家更多地关注他的作品而非生活。Reese先生的这一番表态，迅速获得了影迷们的支持，也让一些原本因为报道而对他产生恶感的人又重新认可了他。大家都认为他心胸宽广而又有涵养，当然也有人认为他是心虚，所以不敢追究报纸的报道，担心牵连出更多的负面消息，因此私底下和报纸和解了。这样的想法虽然也有一定的市场，但很快就淹没在一片赞扬声中。

　　但是Reese先生的新戏拍摄却非常不顺利，他无法很好地调动自己的情绪，总认为和他演对手戏的演员演技浮夸，甚至被工作人员听到他几次向经纪人或者是导演抱怨，“天知道，我觉得一个话剧爱好者都比他们要好。”大家都认为他是受了之前负面新闻的影响，只有Reese先生自己知道，他是因为无法找到感觉，他不知道在没有Finch先生的时候，他应该如何融入角色，就好像他之前拍的戏都是在过家家一样。

　　“John，你是不是太累了？”Zoe有些担心，“我觉得还是和导演商量一下，让他先把没有你的戏份拍掉，你趁这个机会休息一下，好好调整自己。”

　　“Zoe，我觉得，我突然不会演戏了。”Reese先生如实说出自己的感受。

　　Zoe却并没有当真，“你只是太累了。休息一下吧！我去找导演协调。”

　　Reese先生最近总是一闭上眼睛就想到Finch先生，想到自己住在Finch先生家里的时候，两个人度过的日日夜夜。Finch先生有时候会为自己做晚餐，虽然只是很简单的菜式，却让人觉得很温馨。有时候他们会一起散步，虽然伦敦的雾总是会遮住视线，但从来不会挡住自己的心。他最喜欢的还是和Finch先生对台词，这让自己非常有激情，也非常有热情，迫不及待地想要在众人面前表演。真是神奇，为什么和其他人对戏就永远做不到这一点呢？不知道现在的Finch在干什么？

　　当Reese先生在洛杉矶家中的床上翻来覆去睡不着的时候，Finch先生正在书店里发呆。自从Reese先生离开之后，他就常常发呆，虽然他一直坚持自己是在思考。但是在Tao和Shaw看来，他就是在发呆。

　　Finch先生思考的事情有很多，大到人类到底是否是宇宙中唯一的智慧生命，小到今天晚饭吃什么，总之只要是问题，他就会思考。因为他担心自己只要停止思考，就会情不自禁地去想Reese先生，即使如此，他还是会在很多时候，回过神来才发现，自己好像又去想Reese先生了。每当这个时候，Finch先生就会对自己的自制力产生怀疑，然后在旅游巴士开过的时候默默地看上一眼。其实他很怀念Reese先生住在家里的时候，每天回家都有人等在家里的感觉其实很好，偶尔散步的时候，即使伦敦的雾气大到让他们看不到彼此，但他仍然可以笃定Reese先生就在身边，这样的笃定让他很开心。但小小的诺丁山终究是留不住Reese先生的，不知道Reese先生的新戏拍地怎么样了？

　　Reese先生的新戏，进展依然不太顺利。导演虽然在Zoe的劝说下把其他人的戏份都拍完了，但Reese先生的状态依旧没有恢复。就像他自己说的那样，他好像突然就不会拍戏了一样，进入不了状态。台词地记忆也不顺利，因为当他说到某句台词的时候，脑子里面总会想，如果是Finch先生的话，下一句台词会怎么念，如果演对手戏的那个演员不是这样念的话，那他就会觉得不满意，然后就无法顺利地再说出下句台词。

　　渐渐地，连导演都对Reese先生不满起来，质疑他的演技和能力，虽然还没有打算换角，但抱怨是少不了的。

　　“我总觉得Jonh心里有事。”这是Zoe在解释，Reese先生猜她是在为自己和导演沟通。

　　“谁心里没有。”果然是导演。

　　“恩……他之前遇到许多事情，心里还没放下，所以影响了状态。”

　　“哈！”导演的声音听起来有些讽刺，“谁心里还TMD没有点事儿，但是带到工作里来就是不专业。”

　　“我会再跟他谈谈的。”

　　“我觉得没有用，说起来，有事情不去解决，反而放在心里，还真是个懦夫！”

　　有事情不去解决，反而放在心里！！！

　　Reese先生有些想通了，他希望自己身边那个人是Finch，这种心情如此强烈，以至于自己在不知不觉的时候将它投射在工作中，而又因为Finch不在身边，所以自己才会如此地烦躁和失去常态。

　　他突然间就不烦恼了，他认识到了自己离开伦敦时的想法并不正确，他虽然告诉自己只要Finch先生留自己，他就可以抛弃一切留下来，但那只不过是给自己找一个借口离开而已，因为以Finch先生的为人，是绝对不会强留自己的。

　　这些日子以来自己所受的折磨已经让他彻底清醒了，他没办法忍受没有Finch先生在身边的日子。

　　想通了的Reese先生像是睡醒了一样，突然专业了起来，他快速地融入角色，与身边的人配合地很好。像是为了弥补之前自己造成的麻烦似的，他异常卖力地拍戏，一点儿都不怕辛苦。整个剧组都被他的转变惊呆了，以至于导演后来接受采访时表示，“John就好像突然从梦游中醒来一样，后半期的拍摄过程简直太美妙了!”

　　Reese先生听到这种评价的时候，笑着告诉身边的人，“其实很简单，我只是想象你在身边看着我而已！”

　　《基督山伯爵》的拍摄顺利结束了，Reese先生突然在自己的推特上宣布了决定息影的消息，然后就把一大堆麻烦留给Zoe。

　　夏天的早晨，启明星还挂在天上不愿意消失，阳光却已经钻出了地平线。Finch先生如往常一般起床、洗漱、吃早饭、读报纸，在看到报纸上的一条新闻的时候，他的手微微抖了抖，然后又像什么都没有看到一样，把这个版面翻过去，端起牛奶，嘴角却不自觉地弯了起来。他看了看时间，应该去开店了，打开门，一个高大的男人，拖着行李箱站在门口说，“Finch，我辞职了，你可以聘用我做你书店的店员吗？”

　　诺丁山的天气很好，阳光明媚，但Finch Books的老板却觉得自己被笼罩在一片星光中，因为他已经把全世界最亮的星摘了下来。

 

**番外·心事**

　　Reese先生觉得Finch先生最近有些心神不宁，弄地他也有些不安了。虽然他们已经同居近一周了，但是依然没有发展到最后一步，这并不是因为Tao。说起来，Tao真是个察言观色技能满点的家伙，据说他在报纸上一看到Reese先生息影的消息，就立刻去找了新的住处。Reese先生拖着行李箱回到诺丁山的时候，他已经连东西都搬走了。

　　虽然如此，但是Reese先生并没有搬进Tao的房间，他只是把行李箱里的衣服和后续邮寄过来的杂物搬进去，说到底，他压根儿从来没有打算过自己会搬进去。

　　Reese先生其实也是有点紧张的，虽然他和Finch先生已经正式同居，但他总觉得还缺点什么一样，当然不是指最后一步啦！他是个成年男人，才不会像毛头小伙子一样，一天到晚用下半身思考。他是觉得自己和Finch先生好像从来没有正式地互相表白过，简而言之就是Reese先生觉得他和Finch先生虽然一起在Finch先生的公寓Finch先生的房间住了一个星期，但他们还不能算真正的情侣。现在Finch先生又一连几天都显地有心事，就更让Reese先生担心了。虽然对自己有着绝对的自信，对Finch先生也有着绝对的信任，但他就是害怕，害怕事情的发展不像自己预料的那样，也害怕Finch先生的心思和自己猜测的不一样。毕竟，人心是无法掌控的。

　　Finch先生觉得自己最近有些心神不宁，当然不是因为和Reese先生同居这件事，当然也不是因为某件事可能随时随地会做到最后一步。Finch先生是成年男人，虽然对两个男人之间怎么做没有特别直观的概念，但是身为书店老板，当然比普通人要多看几本书，对这方面也是稍有涉猎的。

　　Finch先生也不是因为不确定Reese先生的心意，他对自己看人的眼光一直很有自信，自从那天在报纸上看到Reese先生息影的消息，自从那天打开门，看到Reese先生拖着行李的身影，他就知道，Reese先生放下了一切，也彻底明了了Reese先生对自己的心意。

　　Finch先生在犹豫的事情，是自己应该怎样回应Reese先生。仅仅让他住进来，生活在一起，然后等到某一天，自然而然地发生某件事，或许再过一阵子会去登记结婚，对这些可能发生的事情，Finch先生都有自己的预期，也并不害怕，甚至是有些期待它们的发生。Finch先生所希望的，是可以让Reese先生完完全全地接受自己，分享自己所有的秘密，而他并不太确定，Reese先生知晓这些秘密之后，是否还会保持和现在一样的心意。如果继续保有自己的秘密，无疑他们会幸福快乐地生活下去，Finch先生敢肯定Reese先生将永远不会知晓身边的伴侣到底是一个什么样的人，而这正是Finch先生在内心深处最不期望发生的。

　　“Harold,你是不是有心事。”从浴室出来的Reese先生一边擦着自己的头发，一边问斜倚在床上看书的Finch先生。

　　Finch先生有些吃惊，他没想到Reese先生如此敏锐，“Mr.Reese，我表现地很明显吗？”

　　即使已经决定在一起了，Finch先生却还是固执地没有改口，这一点也是让Reese先生有些不安的原因，“我曾经是个演员，Harold,我必须能够察觉身边人的情绪。”

　　看到没擦干头发就坐到床上来的Reese先生，Finch先生非常顺手地接过Reese先生手上的毛巾，为他擦头发。

　　Reese先生显然对此非常享受，甚至舒服地眯上了眼睛，也没有再追问下去。

　　Finch先生有一瞬间觉得自己好像在为一只金色的拉布拉多犬擦毛，他从来没想到这个高大的男人还会有如此孩子气的表情，不自禁地停下手，看着Reese先生。

　　Reese先生感觉到为自己擦拭头发的手停了下来，睁开眼睛，看到Finch先生正一瞬不瞬地看着自己，顿时觉得心底最柔软的地方被轻轻地挠了一下。他抽走Finch先生手上的毛巾，将Finch先生压到床上，轻轻摘下他的眼镜，然后吻上了他的唇。

　　Finch先生眼睛直愣愣地看着覆在自己身上的人，有一瞬间不知道应该怎么办。

　　Reese先生轻笑，“Harold，这个时候，你应该把眼睛闭上。”

　　Finch先生闻言，果然听话地闭上眼睛，他有些不知所措，闭上眼睛之后，他能够感受到男人的唇无比火热，舌头扫过他的口腔的时候，却带来一股凉凉的薄荷味道。他不确定在没有把所有秘密敞开在Reese先生面前之前，他们这样下去，是否合适。

　　Reese先生却有些惊讶于身下男人的僵硬，即使他再迷醉于这样的接触，也不想罔顾他的感受，因为这个人是他选定的人生伴侣。他停了下来，如果他的伴侣还没有准备好的话，他愿意等待，他们还有半辈子的时间，他不在乎等到他自己打开心结。

　　Finch先生感觉到Reese先生的火热，他在心里也已经做好了准备，但Reese先生却突然停了下来，他不确定发生了什么事。所以他睁开眼睛，看到Reese先生满是期待和珍惜的眼神，在那一瞬间，他就下定了决心。

　　“Mr.Reese，明天，你有什么安排吗？”

　　Reese先生翻了个身，让自己躺到Finch先生身边，“明知故问，Harold，我现在是你书店的员工，我明天的安排，全凭你的意志。”

　　Finch先生伸手去拿放在床头柜上的眼镜，“那么，明天陪我去一个地方吧！”

　　“Yes,Boss.”说完，Reese先生伸手握住Finch先生，“早点睡吧！Horald！晚安！”然后在Finch先生额头上印上一个晚安吻。

　　“晚安。Mr.Reese。”已经将眼镜带上准备再看一会儿书的Finch先生像是想起什么，又把眼镜摘下，然后在Reese先生脸颊上轻轻地亲了一下。

　　Reese先生简直有些受宠若惊，这是同居一个星期以来，Finch先生第一次主动吻他，哪怕只是一个再纯洁不过地晚安吻。他相信，只要给Finch先生一点时间，很快他就能够听到Finch先生叫他的名字了。

　　Finch先生看着男人又惊又喜的表情，心里再次肯定，这个人值得自己交托所有的秘密，即使他知晓秘密之后也许会选择离开自己。

 

**番外·秘密**

　　第二天一早，Finch先生请Reese先生驾车，到伦敦圣保罗大教堂东侧的Square Mile。这里是整个英国的金融中心，也有着世界上最古老的证劵交易和黄金交易市场。Reese先生其实不是特别确定Finch先生带自己到这里来的原因，因为一个诺丁山的小书店老板，似乎和这里的一切都非常不搭调，直到Finch先生踏进了“银行之王”。要知道，作为英国的中央银行，英格兰银行基本没有针对私人的业务，但是看到有些微跛的小个子男人，穿着正式的三件套，走进这里的时候，Reese先生却莫名地觉得非常协调。前台的小姐似乎并不认识Finch先生，她站起里身来，似乎是想要询问。

　　Finch先生走上前，在某个小屏幕上按了一下指纹，然后说，“请给这位Reese先生办一张‘ALL PAST’”。

　　前台小姐看了看自己的电脑确认，似乎是有些惊讶，但是却终究没有问出来，而是迅速做好Finch先生要求的通行磁卡，然后双手递给Finch先生。

　　Finch先生仿佛完全没有看到前台小姐的欲言又止和眼睛里藏不住的好奇，他径直走到员工通道，按下指纹，然后示意Reese先生刷卡通过。

　　Reese先生心中有些惊讶，但更多地却是兴奋，他一直都知道Finch先生有一个难以启齿的秘密，他从来就没有把Finch先生简单地当成一个普通的书店老板。而今天，看起来，Finch先生是愿意向他公开这个秘密了，这也代表，他终于可以触及到Finch先生的内心了，这又怎么会让他不兴奋呢？

　　Finch先生带着Reese先生一直走到大厅最深处的电梯，然后按了指纹，打开电梯，Finch先生按下一个看起来像是紧急开关的红色按钮，电梯就启动了，却并非向上，而是下到地下。Reese先生不太肯定这里是地下几层，但他却可以猜出Finch先生一定是一个重要人物，否则不会只凭指纹就带他进入这样一个地方。

　　电梯到达指定的楼层，Finch先生依然凭借指纹扫描打开了门，Reese先生这次不需要提醒，也知道自己需要刷一下卡。

　　他们一路穿过看起来并不算太过忙碌的大办公室，这里的人却似乎都基本认识Finch先生，因为他们基本上都会向Finch先生点头致意，对他带着一个陌生人进入这样的秘密地点也似乎并不奇怪。Reese先生觉得这里应该有人认识他，但他们却并没有像普通人见到他一样高声大叫，反而都一副理所当然的样子，他又觉得有些摸不着头脑。

　　在大办公室尽头一扇沉重的金属大门前，Finch先生做了面部识别，随后Reese先生再一次刷卡。说实话，Reese先生有一瞬间，以为自己会进入一间金库，但真的进入到里面之后，他发现这个似乎只是一间办公室而已。

　　“Mr.Reese,这里就是我全部的秘密。”走进办公室的时候，Finch先生说。

　　“我们在哪里”Reese先生问，随后又补充道，“我知道我们是在英格兰银行的地下。”

　　“确切地说，这里依然属于英格兰银行，是英格兰银行的核心,银行之王的心脏。”

　　“你在这里工作？”Reese先生问。

　　“你似乎一点都不惊讶。”Finch先生自己反倒惊讶起来。

　　Reese先生打量着这间豪华而有品味的办公室，“我为什么要惊讶？记得吗？我那时候就问过，你似乎完全不像是个书店老板，事实上，我一直觉得你应该是个贵族。”

　　“我出身平民，也没有授勋。”Finch先生一本正经地回答。

　　Reese先生有些无力，“我并不是这个意思，Harold。”

　　“我明白。”Finch先生居然还笑了，他走到办公室的沙发上坐下，然后问，“你要坐下吗？Mr.Reese，我接下来的话，可能有点长。”

　　Reese先生依言坐到沙发上，他看着Finch先生，发现Finch先生竟难得地露出一丝紧张的情绪，这是非常少见的，事实上，这应该是Reese先生第一次看见。

　　Finch先生做了一个深呼吸，仿佛是在平复情绪，然后诉说他的故事，“我叫Harold Finch，我目前的职位是英格兰银行的决议长。英格兰银行创建于斯图亚特王朝詹姆斯二世时代，虽然名义上银行的最高机构是理事会，但理事会的正副总裁和理事都会轮换，可我所担任的决议长却是终身制的。这个职位始于乔治三世时期，原本是王室或者说是皇帝陛下本人的工具，希望可以借此加强对银行的掌控和了解，保证不会有重大事项被隐瞒。但是因为职务是终身制的，虽然不参与日常事务的决策，却有足够的时间去发掘和培养人才，培植自己的势力。所以决策长这个职位渐渐变成了凌驾于理事会之上的存在。时光流逝，这个职位变成了一个秘密职务，但他却一直存在了下来，和英格兰银行一起，成为了一种传统，而皇室和贵族成员绝不担任这个职务也慢慢成为了一种默契，这个职位只需要对皇帝陛下负责，其他一概不问。自从知道可能有这个职务存在之后，我就将担任这个职务视为银行家最高的荣耀，我一步步朝着这个目标努力，成就了自己，也牺牲了许多原本不应该牺牲的东西。

　　因为这个职务是终生的，所以除非一任死亡，才会有继任者出现，我的合作伙伴因此在一次针对我的车祸中去世，我也瘸了。从此之后，我从原来的生活中消失，变成伦敦近郊诺丁山的一个书店店主，在那里知道我身份的人不超过5个，而在这里的人从来不知道我的任何私人信息，有很多时候，我甚至一年都来不了这里几次，托科技飞速发展的福，无论我在哪里，都可以参与各项会议和签署各类文件。

　　想要我死的人永远不会放弃，因为我们的矛盾永远不可调和，我活着一天，他们心仪的人选就一天没有可能坐上这个位子，所以，你看，Mr.Reese，虽然他们现在还并没有找到我，但是，当那一天来临的时候，我身边的所有人，所有知道我身份的人，都会死亡。”说完，Finch先生仿佛等待判决一样，低下头，不去看Reese先生。

　　“我知道了你的秘密，是不是如果不和你在一起的话，等我走出这里的时候，就会有人杀了我，然后伪装成意外。”Reese先生的声音听不出情绪。

　　Finch先生猛地抬头，“当然不是，我相信你会为我保守秘密，你走出这里，就会有防弹车送你到机场，然后你就可以回到洛杉矶了。”Finch先生觉得自己好像听到了心碎的声音，这样的结果，其实应该早就料想到了吧！

　　Reese先生站起身来，似乎准备离开，Finch先生的心脏猛地缩成一团，他觉得自己仿佛不能呼吸了。

　　Reese先生居高临下地看着他，“Harold，记住你现在的心情，因为在听到你秘密的时候，我也是这样的心情。”

　　“很抱歉！Mr.Reese,我没有任何威胁你的意思，你现在就可以离开。”Finch先生觉得这一次，自己大约需要很长一段时间疗伤。

　　Reese先生俯下身，强迫Finch先生看着自己，“看着我的眼睛Horald，告诉我，你看到了什么？”

　　Finch先生看着Reese先生的眼睛，里面有自己的倒影和不容错视的深情，Finch先生觉得自己已经绝望的心似乎又有了些许小小的希望，也许他可以有所期待。

　　“Harold，我不开心，并不是因为我想要离开你，也不是因为我害怕，而是因为我很生气，你居然会以为我会因为这种小事离开。”

　　“这不是小事，Mr.Reese，你也许会没命的。”Finch先生现在迫切需要再次确认Reese先生的心意。

　　“这真的只是小事，Harold,相比起来，不能在你身边陪伴你，才是对我来说最严重的问题，在我飞回洛杉矶的那段日子，我真的已经受够了，除此之外，哪怕是死亡都没有什么可怕的！”

　　“Mr.Reese，我……我没想到……”如果不是因为一贯地喜怒不形于色，Finch先生觉得自己一定会哭出来。

 

**番外·求婚**

　　Reese先生重新坐到沙发上，搂过Finch先生问，“你的职务会让皇室干涉你的私人事务吗？我的意思是说，有什么是必须经过女王陛下同意你才能做的事吗？”

　　“并没有，只要是英国法律允许的事情，我都可以做，不需要得到特别允许。”　

　　“那么，Harold Finch是你的真名吗？”

　　“当然。事实上，我在这里并不叫这个名字。”

　　“是叫Harold Wren吗？”Finch先生点头，Reese先生裂开嘴笑，“你看，我还是很聪明的。这样就没有问题了。”

　　说完，Reese先生从上衣口袋里掏出一个天鹅绒盒子，单膝跪地，打开，里面有一枚男士珀金钻戒，钻石镶嵌地非常精美，以至于Finch先生觉得自己有一瞬间被钻石晃花了眼。

　　“Harold Finch，你愿意成为我的终身伴侣吗？我会爱你、保护你、一直陪伴在你身边，直到生命的终结。”

　　Finch先生完全没有想到事情会发展成这个样子，他甚至不知道Reese先生是什么时候准备好了戒指，但是他看着眼前的男人，内心无比肯定，“我愿意！”

　　Reese先生将戒指从盒子里取出来，带在Finch先生的左手无名指上，然后说，“如果你早点告诉我你的身份的话，我会选一只更加配你的戒指。”

　　Finch先生笑着将Reese先生拉起来，说，“戒指的样式不是关键，关键是谁送的。”

　　“恩，我想你也不会介意这些。”Reese先生吻上Finch先生，让自己染上Finch先生须后水好闻的柚子味，明明只是想要一个简单的吻，但Finch先生却总有办法让自己特别动情。

　　Reese先生顺从自己的心意加深这个吻，扫过Finch先生每一寸的口腔，或许是因为终于揭开了自己最大的秘密，Finch先生的回应也格外热情，他紧紧抱住Reese先生，仿佛想把自己整个揉进Reese先生怀里。

　　Reese先生将Finch先生推倒在墙上，他觉得自己的动作有些粗鲁，Finch先生在被推倒墙上的那一刻，也发出了几个毫无意义地单音节词表示抗议，但现在他们都顾不上这些细节了。Reese先生开始解Finch先生的西装扣子，天知道他老早就想这么做了，Finch先生并不抗拒，甚至是配合地让Reese先生脱下自己的西装外套和西装背心。Reese先生觉得自己快要爆炸了，他觉得室内的温度一下上升了几度，但是他有些不确定，他从来没有想过自己和Finch先生的第一次会在办公室的沙发或者是地毯上。他勉强自己分出一些心神，停止这个热吻，然后问，“Harold，你想在沙发上吗？”

　　Finch先生瞬间涨红了脸，“当然不想。”

　　“地毯上？”

　　“也不想。”

　　Reese先生有些下流地吹了一声口哨，“哇哦！难道是办公桌，虽然我没有意见，但是那里看起来又硬又冷，你会不舒服的。”

　　Finch先生有些受不了男人的目光，推了下眼镜，“你觉得这里会没有附带的休息室吗？”

　　“我不知道，我从来没有过这么大的办公室。”Reese先生回答地很无赖。

　　Finch先生知道自己不应该再和男人争论下去，事实上刚刚的热吻也让他有了反应，他迫不及待地希望可以脱掉男人的衣服，他知道男人看起来休闲的装束之下有着怎样有力又让人着迷的身体。所以他非常干脆地扯住男人的衣襟，把他带到书桌侧面一扇看起来非常不起眼的门前，从男人的裤子口袋里掏出“ALL PASS”的通行卡，刷卡，进入。

　　房间里面像是五星级酒店的总统套房一样有一张KINGSIZE的大床，Reese先生还看到了房间一角附带的淋浴设施，“真没想到，这里条件这么好！居然还有冰箱和吧台！”

　　“有时候我会需要再这里住上几天，解决……”

　　Reese先生狠狠吻住Finch先生，他现在对这些完全没有兴趣知道，想做的就是占有身下这个男人，他觉得自己就像个毛头小伙子一样激动，他都有些为自己的行为感到丢脸。

　　Reese先生用一只手开始解Finch先生衬衫的扣子，他有些不是特别肯定，身下的男人对他这个动作的反映，实际上，在他之前的岁月来，他也从未想象过自己有一天会和一个男做爱。他的另一只手伸进Finch先生衬衫的领口，轻轻揉捏他胸前的茱萸，终于看到Finch先生轻轻地战栗。说实话，如果Finch先生此时一点反应都没有，他肯定会怀疑自己的魅力的。

　　Finch先生已经闭上了眼睛，感受到高个子男人带着些微薄茧的手划过自己的身体，停留在胸前的一点，手上的热度传来，瞬间熨烫了自己的心，他觉得自己前所未有地渴求一个人，以至于自己无法抑制地呻吟出声。Reese先生对此非常满意，此时此刻，他终于可以肯定自己对Finch先生的影响力。Finch先生的衬衣扣子已经被他全部解开，他有些赞叹地看着男人的身体。

　　岁月并没有特别优待这个男人，他的身体当然不会如他接触的各色人等那样漂亮和毫无瑕疵，事实上，男人已经不那么光洁的肌肤本身就证明了男人经过沧桑岁月的洗礼。但这完全不影响Reese先生为这具身体着迷，不是因为肉欲，而是因为这具身体的主人是Halord Finch。Reese先生对自己脑海里冒出的如此浪漫的想法给震惊了，他又仔细思考了一下，确定自己并没有受到过去任何一句台词的影响，俯下身，慢慢舔上了Finch先生的茱萸。

　　Finch先生对Reese先生刚刚那些微的停顿，其实是有些担心的，毕竟他很清楚Reese先生所处的环境，也清楚他一定已经接触过无数比自己更年轻更具吸引力的肉体，但当Reese先生的舌开始舔舐他胸前那点的瞬间，他立刻绷紧了身体，他从未想过自己的身体会如此敏感，他能够清晰地感受到Reese先生喷在他皮肤上的热气，而那让他战栗不已。

　　Reese先生对Finch先生的反映有些惊讶，抬起头，他在Finch先生耳边说，“Harold,你出乎我意料地敏感。”说完，有些色情地舔了Finch先生的耳垂,又摘下Finch先生的眼镜，轻轻亲吻Finch先生的双眼，然后沿着Finch先生的脖子一路朝下，锁骨、胸前，直到下腹部。

　　每次舔舐，Finch先生都会情不自禁地颤抖，他睁开眼睛，略有些迷茫地看着Reese先生，因为没有带眼镜和灯光的关系，Reese先生的样子并不特别清晰，而是模模糊糊地一团，让Finch先生觉得特别不真实，但身体总是诚实的，他可以感觉到自己已经有反应了，明明Reese先生只是吻了身体上几个原本他以为根本无关紧要的部位。

　　Reese先生开始与Finch先生的西装裤努力奋战，他的手滑进西裤的拉链，似有似无地拂过Finch先生的挺立，毫无意外地引起Finch先生的轻喘。

　　Finch先生觉得自己实在有些被动，毕竟现在他衣衫大开，西裤被拉下一半，棉质的白色内裤也已经隆起一大块，可以说在Reese先生面前毫无保留，而Reese先生自己却依然衣衫整齐，Finch先生突然就觉得有些不忿，尽管这样的情绪其实没有任何必要，但他就是觉得这样的两人不公平

　　他突然坐起来，吻上Reese先生，然后开始撕扯他的衣服。Reese先生今天穿了一件休闲T恤，Finch先生非常努力地想要把他脱掉，但无奈身高上的差距，总是无法如愿。Reese先生闷笑，觉得如此孩子气的Finch先生简直可爱地不行，Finch先生却以为Reese先生是在嘲笑自己，于是掀起T恤，一口咬上了Reese先生胸前。

　　他努力回忆着自己曾经接触过的这方面的书籍，然后开始照本宣科，虽然动作有些许生涩，但对Reese先生就是有效。

　　Reese先生觉得再不让自己进入Finch先生的话，他一定会爆炸。

 

**番外·合卺**

　　于是他主动脱掉自己的T恤，拉下自己的裤子，重新把Finch先生压倒在床上，然后伸出一根手指，想要为Finch先生做扩张，他当然知道应该怎么做，他这一个星期在书店里干的唯一一件事，就找寻找参考书籍。

　　Finch先生的甬道紧致而干涩，Reese先生觉得在没有润滑的情况下，他好像不太可能进入，但让他就此放弃，他又绝对不甘心。

　　“Mr.Reese，等……一下……抽屉……”Finch先生突然开口。

　　Reese先生打量了一下房间，觉得Finch先生指的应该是床头柜的抽屉，他打开，发现里面不光有半打避孕套，居然还有一支KY。

　　“Harold，你想地可真周到。”Reese先生觉得会在这样的地方都做好准备，可见Finch内心对自己还是很渴望的。他挤出一小坨润滑剂，重新用手指为Finch先生扩张。

　　说实话，男人的手指借着润滑剂挤进来的感觉，并不怎么好受，Finch先生觉得这样的异物感自己可能无法习惯，更不要提得到快感，但是现在的状况，他是绝对不愿意对Reese先生喊停的。

　　“Harold，你觉得怎么样？”

　　“恩……还……可以。”Finch先生其实不知道应该怎么回答，只能说不好也不坏了。

　　但Reese先生却察觉到了，在他进入的瞬间，Finch先生的火热突然软下来，他知道这是不适的表现，他慢慢抽动手指，借着润滑一点点深入，再慢慢抽出，希望Finch先生可以适应他的进入。

　　Finch先生的甬道慢慢柔软了下来，身体也不再像之前那样紧绷，Reese先生又慢慢探入第二根手指，这次Finch先生适应地比之前还要快，Reese先生开始用手指在Finch先生身体里画圈，时不时地刮蹭内壁，感受那里的紧致，Reese先生好几次觉得自己忍不下去，但是他实在不舍得Finch先生受伤，就只能忍耐，额头上的汗珠一点点冒出来。

　　Reese先生的手指在擦过某个地方的时候，Finch先生突然仿佛离水的鱼一样，身体重重弹了一下，Reese先生知道，那里就是Finch先生快乐的源泉。Reese先生开始不断在那附近查探、寻找，希望自己可以确定那个地方到底在哪里。

　　Finch先生觉得自己浑身无力，一阵酥麻的感觉从尾椎升起，扩散到全身，“Mr.Reese，天……那里……不要……”

　　Reese先生却不去理会Finch先生的口是心非，他专心致志地寻找那一点，仿佛这是天底下最重要的事情，而Finch先生则在他不断的动作下，不断从嘴角溢出断断续续的呻吟，甬道也变地更加柔软。

　　Reese先生适时插入第三根手指，他将三根手指并拢，一起去磨蹭Finch先生的那一点，希望Finch先生可以尽快适应，做好接受自己的准备。

　　“恩……恩……啊……Mr.Re……”

　　Finch先生觉得自己全身的感觉都集中在了后穴，他的理智知道Reese先生为他做足扩张，是不愿意他受伤，但是渐渐被感官控制的自己，却又开始觉得Reese先生的手指已经无法满足自己了。“Mr.Reese，啊……啊……进来……进入我”

　　Reese先生觉得自己浑身的血液都涌到了下身，“Halord，你会后悔的。”

　　说完，他抽出手指，拉下自己的内裤，为了不希望Finch先生太累，还体贴地将Finch先生翻过去，打算从后面进入他。

　　Reese先生觉得自己拆保险套的手有些抖，撕了三次才将包装撕开，而这个时候，Finch先生仿佛是因为后穴的空虚而不满，他抬起臀，寻找Reese先生的火热磨蹭。

　　Reese先生觉得自己已经忍无可忍了，他终于准备完毕，一举进入了Finch先生，感到Finch先生包裹着自己的瞬间，他觉得自己终于完整了。

　　虽然事前做了扩张，但是男人的巨大还是有些难以容纳，Finch先生虽然没有不适到感觉自己被撕裂，但也并不好过。

　　Reese先生也是，充分润滑的Finch先生的后穴火热而紧致，仅仅是包裹住Reese先生的火热，就让他觉得自己差一点就要丢脸地射了。

　　他努力深呼吸，希望忽略射精感，同时也给Finch先生时间，让他可以适应自己。

　　仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，Reese先生觉得Finch先生已经放松了下来，他试着轻轻动了动，换来Finch先生闷声轻哼，他知道Finch先生已经习惯了自己的巨大，但他依然没有大幅度地运动，而是浅浅地抽插，经过润滑的后穴也配合地吞吐，两人渐渐找到了节奏，Reese先生也慢慢地深入起来，终于在一次插入的时候，擦过了Finch先生的敏感点，Finch先生死死地抓着床单，不愿意出声，但身体的轻颤出卖了他，Reese先生之后的每次律动，都有意无意地划过那里，Finch先生的呼吸越来越急促，耳垂红红的，Reese先生知道他也动情了。

　　“Harold，不要忍着，觉得舒服的话就叫出来。不要害羞，这里只有我们。”

　　“我……啊……恩……”Finch先生觉得Reese先生每一次都比之前更深入，而他身上的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着要解放，“Mr.Reese，我……快不行了！”

　　Reese先生闻言，将手伸到Finch先生身下，抚摸他的火热，Finch先生感觉到男人手上的薄茧拂过自己的重要部位，带来异样的快感，“Mr.Reese,噢……让我……”

　　“不，Harold,我们一起。”说完，他握住了Finch先生的火热，试着让他不那么早释放，而自己则加快了速度，因为他已经忍不下去了。

　　“Mr.Reese，啊……啊……”

　　“Harold,Harold,天，你真棒！哦……我要到了”Reese先生低吼，然后射出一阵热流。

　　“啊……我也……Mr.Reese,哦……John……”Finch先生几乎都没有意识到自己喊出了Reese先生的名字，他觉得自己从来没有体会过这样极致的快感。

 

　　小歇片刻之后，Reese先生和Finch先生一起浴室冲洗，然后就一起靠在床上，两人都没有说话，似乎一下子不知道应该怎么开口。Finch先生低头看见带在自己手上的戒指，觉得等到买婚戒的时候要选一对低调一些的。Reese先生伸手抱着他，问，“在想什么？Harold。”

　　Finch先生像是突然想起什么似的紧紧抓住Reese先生的手，“床头柜……抽屉里面的东西……不是我准备的。”

　　“哦？”Reese先生挑眉，“我还以为你对我的渴求已经到了如此强烈的程度。”

　　“我的一个……恩……工作伙伴……她考虑事情比较……周全。”

　　“她？”

　　“她叫Root，当然，这是她自己给自己取的代号，一直帮我解决各种各样的麻烦。”

　　“原来如此”，Reese先生随后又问，“说实在的，我现在有点失落。”

　　“恩……但是我很感激她如此周到。”Finch先生有些不知道应该怎么解释。

　　Reese先生搂着他的手紧了紧，说，“我开玩笑的，Harold，我也很感谢她。”顿了顿，Reese先生又问，“所以说，Shaw，其实并不是你的妹妹吧！”

　　“我们并没有血缘关系，但是我一直把她当成我的妹妹！”

　　“实际上，她是你的保镖吗？”

　　“恩！算是吧！其实我并不缺乏保护，她只是特别担心我，所以坚持陪我到诺丁山生活，以妹妹的身份。”Finch先生解释。

　　“Tao呢？虽然接触不多，但是他察言观色的能力让我印象深刻。”

　　“Tao曾经是我的私人助理，现在帮助我处理一些财务上的问题。”

　　“原来如此！”

　　“还有什么问题？Mr.Reese？”

　　“为什么选择诺丁山？为什么要做书店老板？以及，叫我John,就像刚才一样。”Reese先生特地咬重了“刚才”两次。

　　Finch先生有瞬间地不好意思，仿佛是想起了刚才两个人的痴缠，但他还是回答，“中国有句古话，叫做‘大隐隐于市’，就是说虽然处于喧嚣中，却能更淡然处之，我希望我也可以这样。John.”

　　仿佛是对Finch先生的称呼非常满意，Reese先生在男人眼角印上一个吻，“Harold，等睡醒我们就去市政厅注册好么？”

　　“好，不过听说需要先预约。”Finch先生没有任何惊讶，仿佛他们在讨论一件再普通不过的事。

　　“我相信，有你在，我们不需要预约也可以注册。”Reese先生对Finch先生非常有信心。

　　Finch先生点头，“不过我需要打几个电话。”随后他摘下眼镜，“而现在，我需要睡一会儿。”

　　Reese先生也躺下说，“我陪你。”然后又说，“等睡醒了，我们去挑戒指。”

　　Finch先生没有说话，只是让自己钻入Reese先生温暖的怀抱。两个人相拥而眠，十指交握，Finch先生手上的戒指在黑暗的环境中却似乎有流光忽隐忽现间闪烁，戒圈出现一行字：

　　To Harold Finch，the Love of my life　J.R


End file.
